Amor de pucheros (resubido)
by takade junior
Summary: Una madre al perder a su hijo o hija decide adoptar un bebé,una hermosa niña rubia,la nombraron Christa,¿crecera llevandose bien con la hija biologica de la madre,Ymir?
1. Chapter 1

Era una familia normal, 2 padres y una hija única llamada Ymir,ymir tenia 2 años cuando una sorpresa llego a sus oídos:

-Ymir,con papá te queremos decir algo. -le sonrie a ymir-

- ¿que sucede mami? -sonriendo-

- ymir,tendras una hermanita -levantando los brazos junto a su esposo-

- -mirando a su madre con cara enojada- P-Pero yo soy feliz sola :C

- pero hija, al fin tendras a alguien con quien jugar :D

- pero yo me referia una amiga ¬¬ no una hermana

La madre tenia 8 meses de embarazo,pero algo cambio cuando fueron a la consulta del médico...

- ¿¡pero doctor no le puede decir eso a mi esposa?!

-Lo siento señor,pero su esposa acaba de perder a su bebe

Llorando desesperadamente la mamdre tuvo que abortar al bebé, unos 2 meses despúes, la madre decide ir a adoptar una bebé para llenar ese vacío

que tenia.

-¿Donde vamos mami? c:

-Vamos a ir a un lugar muy divertido para ti :3

-Encerio? :D

-si -le decia asintiendo la cabeza-

Cuando llegan a el orfanato, la madre le dice a ymir que vaya a jugar con unos niños que estaban en el parque de el orfanato,

la madre despues de unas horas sale de el orfanato con una hermosa bebe de cabellos rubios y unos ojos azul mar, su nombre

era christa,ymir al ver a su madre salir con la bebé,se pregunto quien era.

- mami,quien es ese bebé? -haciendo un puchero-

-ymir,esta es tu nueva hermanita,se llama christa.

-es fea -haciendo puchero y mirando al lado izquierdo-

- -riendo- que cosas dices hija jajaja,no sera que estas celosa?

- ¡No!, como estare celosa de esa cosa fea?

-jajajaja,vamos hija,tu padre nos espera en el auto.

Ya en el auto,los padres hablaban mientras ymir miraba a christa.

-Eres fea -haciendo un puchero-

La pequeña christa con una dulce sonrisa,logró hacer sonrojar a la pequeña ymir,por lo cual se acurruco en el asiento para que no la vieran sus padres.

-¿que a pasado pequeña titán?, acaso te has sonrojado? preguntaba el padre mientras reia.

-dejame papá -sonrojada-

Cuando llegaron a casa,los padres se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante que faltaba...

-Amor¡ se nos olvido algo importante

-que paso querida?,que se nos olvido?,ymir? -riendose-

- -riendose- jaja no querido,se nos olvido donde dormira la bebé.

- pos obvio,dormira con ymir mientras le compramos su cunita.

- ah?¡, yo no dormire con ella -haciendo un puchero-


	2. Peleas

Hola :D aquí el cap 2 ojala lo disfruten n.n

**Capítulo 2:Pelea**

Al llegar la hora de dormir,Ymir subio rápidamente las escaleras,solo queria llegar primero para tomar un buen lado de la cama,al llegar no se le ocurrio una mejor

idea que hacer una muralla de almohadas para que la bebé choque en ella.

-Pero cariño,¿que haces? -decía la madre riendo-

- ¿que no vez?, hago una muralla de almohadas -decia ymir con cara seria-

-Pero hija,no seas tan egoísta -decia la mamá riendo-

-¿p-porque egoísta? -decia ymir con una ceja levantada-

-Porque tienes que dejarle espacio a Christa.

-Pero le deje un lado -decia ymir con cara de semi-enojo-

-Uff... ok dormira en ese espacio de 50 cm ¬¬.

Ymir al escuchar eso se enoja y hace un espacio más grande,haciendo que ella quede en la orilla,cuando acostaron a Christa y los padres se fueron,Ymir no lo pensó 2

veces y miró a Christa por un largo rato...

-Eres una bebé tonta,p-pero te protegere,siempre.

Y luego Ymir cayó dormida,si no antes claro darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla a la bebé.

A la mañana siguiente,Ymir despertó a sus padres con un grito...

-¿¡cariño?!,que sucede?!

-!e-es la bebé estúpida,desperto abrazandome y babeando mi ropa¡ -decia ymir gritando para ocultar su leve sonrojo-

A pesar de que la bebé alla babeado su ropa,le gusto que haya despertado abrazandola,Ymir aún no sabe porque la bebé la 4 años desde aquel día,Ymir tenía

6 años y la pequeña Christa día era el cumpleaños de Ymir,como Christa iva al jardín de niños no dudó en hacerle un regalo especial para su cumpleaños.

-¿Q-que es esto,christa? -preguntaba Ymir con cara dudosa-

-L-lo hice para ti -decía la pequeña con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir abrío el paquete y se econtró con un pequeño dibujo,era ella con Christa abrazadas,Ymir no lo pensó 2 veces y abrazo a la pequeña,los padres observaban la escena

orgullosos de que sus pequeñas se llevaran bien,y también que Ymir le tomara cariño a Christa.

Pasaron 6 años ya (si los años pasan rápido :p),y bueno, Ymir ya cumplio sus 12 años y Christa los 10,Ymir al tener 12 ya se creia mayor,por lo cúal no le prestaba

atención a Christa.

-Y-ymir...

-oh,¿que sucede enana? -decia Ymir con cara de cansancio-

-¿Porque ya no me tomas en cuenta como antes? -decía Christa con un leve sonrojo y con los ojos llorosos-

-C-Christa...

-¡Dime! -Decia una Christa ya llorando-

.

Despúes de esa discución,Christa no le hablo a Ymir por un buen tiempo.

-Hey,Christa¡

-...

-Al parecer me sigue ignorando -susurraba Ymir-

_**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo:3 ojala les haya gustado el cap 2 espero sus reviews n_n**_


	3. Ymir,¿Que te sucede?

**buenon n-n aqui el cap 3 ojala les guste**

**Capitulo 3:Ymir,¿Qué te sucede?**

Ymir al sentirse ignorada subio a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa ya que ella practica fútbol callejero con sus amigos,al subir ve a christa acostada en su cama,no dudo en

acercarse a ella y mirarla con una cara de enojo.

-¿Y a ti que te paso cuando te salude?

-Nada -decia Christa enojada-

Ymir la agarra de la camisa y la acorrala en la puerta haciendo que ambas se sonrojen a niveles extremos.

-Dime,si no,no jugare bien. -decia Ymir tocando con su dedo la frente de Christa-

-!Si me tomaras en cuenta sabri-.

Ymir al escuchar eso no lo penso y la besó en la mejilla,haciendo que ambas se sonrojen más de lo que estaban.

-ya deja eso -Decia una Ymir sonrojada-

-P-pero... y-yo -se detubo-

-¿Tú que? -Decía Ymir susurrando con una voz sensual,provocando que Christa se sonrojara-

christa no pudo más y le dio un cabezaso a Ymir haciendo que quedara tumbada en el suelo.

-NUNCA MÁS LO HAGAS, I-IDIOTA. -Christa cerró la puerta fuerte,provocando la atención de sus padres que no dudaron en subir a ver que se encontraron con Christa

completamente sonrojada.

-Hija que te pasó? -preguntaron los padres-

-N-nada -Decia moviendo las manos y la cabeza de lado a lado-

Suena el timbre,y Christa va a abrir la puerta,al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un grupo de 5 niños.

-¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunta Christa con una ceja levantada-

-Oh,Hola pequeña -Decía el más alto de el grupo- Mi nombre es bertholdt,el rubio alto es reiner,la rubia es Annie,él es Eren y el otro es Armin.

-Hola. -decían todos-

-Hola. -Decía Christa con una sonrisa provocando que todos se sonrojen- ¿buscan a Ymir?

-Eh,Sí -Decia Bertholdt con una sonrisa-

-¡Ymir,te buscan! -Decia Christa subiendo las escaleras-

Al llegar al cuarto Christa se encuentra con Ymir sacandose la polera,claro no le ve nada porque como saben,Ymir tiene 12 y esta en pleno desarollo,solo estaba en sostén,

al ver esto christa se sonroja y se tapa la cara,se golpeo tan fuerte que Ymir la escucho,Ymir no dudo en correr hacia la puerta entrar a Christa y cerrar la puerta tras

Christa.

-S-solo date la vuelta y me esperas -Decía Ymir sonrojada-

-O-Ok -Christa se da vuelta sonrojada-

...

**hasta aqui los dejo . los deje en suspenso okno :c pos ojala les haya gustado.**


	4. Quiero estar a tu lado

**Buueno aqui el 4 :D este sera el último del mes ya que empezare los exámenes y pos :/ ,hice unos cambios n_n para no confundirse pondré los nombres de los personajes**

**y eso :3 : **

Reiner:¡Vamos Ymir,apura!

Bertholdt:Eh,creo que esta ocupada discutiendo con su hermana.

Reiner:Cuando baje la golpearé,por tratar tan mal a esa preciosura.

Armin:A-A ti también te gusta? -Decía el rubio sonrojandose-

Annie:¿T-te gusta Christa,Armin?

Armin:U-un poco...

Bueno saltando la charla de los amigos pasemos a nuestras protagonistas,como recuerdan estaban en su cuarto,Ymir cambiandose de ropa y Christa de espalda y esto es lo que

pasó:

Christa:¿Ya terminaste? -decía sonrojada-

Ymir:Sí. -acercandose a ella-

Christa:¿Q-que haces? -Decía sonrojada aún más-

Ymir:¿Acaso no te puedo abrazar? -Decía con una ceja levantada-

Christa: Sí,p-pero me siento incómoda -Mirando a el suelo-

Ymir: Vale -Suspirando y mirando el techo retrocediendo a la vez-

Christa:Ymir,¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Moviendo los dedos-

Ymir:Claro -sonríendo-

Christa:¿Porque usas el cabello corto?,me gustaria verte con el cabello más largo -entristeciendose-

Ymir:Así que,te gustaría verme con el cabello largo,¿eh?

Christa:Sí -Sonrojada-

Ymir abrió la puerta y bajó,pasaron unas horas e Ymir llegó a casa,y al entrar no dudó en subir a su cuarte y tumbarse en su cama para dormir,pero cuando llegó no encontro su cama

y bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia donde estaban sus padres

ymir:Papá,mamá,¿nuestras camas?

Papá:Las vendimos.

Ymir y Christa:¡¿aahh?! -Se miraban con cara de confusión-

Mamá:Ahora dormiran en litera...

Ymir:¡Yo arriba!

Christa:¡Ymir no es justo,yo queria arriba!

Ymir:Pero te caeras en la noche,ya que te mueves mucho al dormir -Sacandole la lengua y sonríendole a la vez-

Christa:¿¡comó sabes?! -la mira sorprendida-

Ymir:Pff...Cuando en la noche me levanto a el baño siempre estas en una posición y cuando vuelvo estas en una más incómoda -Decía con cara aburrida-

Christa:V-vale,entonces dormire abajo -le decía con cara triste-

Pasaron unas horas y llegó la litera,Ymir se ofreció para ayudar pero le dijeron que la ayudara Christa e Ymir no tubo mas opción que aceptar

Ymir:¿te ayudo con eso? -Decía Ymir ya cansada-

christa:No,estoy bien solo falta esto y terminamos -Sonreía-

Ymir:hey...te veo con sueño,¿porqué no duermes?

Christa:Porque...¡Yo quiero ser ayuda para tí!

Ymir:¿eh?,pero tu siempre has sido ayuda para mi -rascandose la nuca-

Christa:¿encerio? -con un brillo en los ojos-

Ymir:si,de hecho cuando eras pequeña yo prometí algo...

Christa:¿qué cosa?

Ymir:No te dire -le saca la lengua-

Christa:¡Dime! -se lanza-

Ymir:¡hey! -cae al suelo-

Las dos estaban en posicion incómda,es decir,Christa encima de Ymir,lo cúal provoca que la mayor se sonroje...

Ymir:Ya bajate -Le dice enojada-

Christa:Vale,Vale -riendose-

Ymir:Ya está lista,duermete.

Christa:¡No!,tú primero.

Ymir:Hoy no. -La toma en brazo y la lleva a la cama-

Ymir:Tápate,hace frío y estas con camisa manga corta,nadie te entiende. -Dice Ymir sonriendole y sobandole el cabello-

Christa:¿Dondé vas? -dice con voz tiritona-

Ymir:No te importa,y tapate estás tiritando...Aparte ya se largó a llover.

Christa:C-Claro.

Ymir no sabia que Christa le temía a la lluvia y en especial al viento,Christa no le quizo decir porque sabía que se burlaria de ella,en la noche el viento sopló más fuerte cosa

que asusto mucho a Christa y no dudó en subir la escalera para ir a la cama de Ymir,tratando de ir a su lado intenta no despertarla pero,Ymir ya estaba despierta.

Ymir:¿Acaso te dan miedo el agua? -pregunta Ymir con cara de aburrimiento-

Christa:N-No,es el viento -Mirando hacia abajo-

Ymir:Sólo por hoy,¿vale?,mañana duermes sola. -Dijo acomodandose-

Christa:sí -abrazandola-Ahora me siento más segura -dijo hasta que se quedó dormida

Ymir:T-Tonta -Dijo susurrando y a la vez quedandose dormida-

Al día siguente tocaba escuela,Ymir fue a dejar a Christa a la primaria,ya que la secundaria quedaba unas calles abajo y no tardó en clases Ymir se dormía como siempre,

pero algo hiso que la despertara...

...

** :3 ojala les haya gustado el episodio,ahora trabajare en esta historia y en otra e_e,que se trata de las cosas que le pasan a la una amiga del colegio,contiene yuri y un**

**poco de yaoi bueno ahi veremos eso,adios 3**


	5. Tu chica delincuente

Bueno:3 aqui el 5 n_n:

X:ey,Ymir.

Ymir:¿ah?.¿qué pasa reiner?

Reiner:¿c-cúantos años tiene Christa?

Ymir:¿para qué quieres saber? -levanto la cabeza y con una ceja levantada-

Reiner:¿Esta soltera?

Ymir:Sí...¿por? -Con cara dudosa-

Reiner:Q-quiero ser su novio...

Ymir:¡Repite eso denuevo! -gólpeando la mesa y encarandolo-

Reiner:Que quiero que Christa sea mi novia -Parandose y encarandola,sonriendo a la vez-

Ymir:¡Ya valiste!

Ymir iva a golpearlo pero una mano la detiene,era el profesor de la clase quien no dudó en sacarla de el salón.

Profesor:¡Vayase inmediatamente donde el director!

Ymir:Vale,vale.

Cuando llegó,el director la estaba esperando,como siempre enojado,su nombre era keith Shadis.

Director:Señorita Ymir,la estaba esperando.

Ymir:Director no fue mi culpa,Reiner me provocó...

Director:losé,y por eso solo por hoy la dejaré ir con su hoja limpia.

Ymir:¿encerio?,¡Gracias! -Sonriendo-

Ymir al salir,la detienen de el brazo y siente un golpe en la cara que la deja en el suelo.

Ymir:¿¡Que te pasa idiota?!

Reiner:Solo dejame ser el novio de tu hermana y dejare de golpearte -agarrandola de la camisa-

Ymir:¡NO! -Lo patea en partes bajas-

Reiner:Maldita... -la agarra de el cuello- de aquí no te escapas.

Ymir:¡Sueltame idiota! -Golpeando el estomago de Reiner-

Reiner:¡Ja!,te lo ganas por no compartir lo que tienes -Pateandola en el suelo-

Ymir despúes de la paliza se fue a casa,era tarde como las 9pm,obviamente al llegar a casa pensó que le diria a sus padres,en especial a Christa que se preocupaba mucho

por ella.

Ymir:Ya llegué -Subiendo rápidamente las escaleras-

Christa:¿Donde estabas?Me tenías preocupara,aparte papá y mamá te fueron a buscar... -Mira a Ymir- ¡¿que rayos te pasó?!

Ymir:N-nada,solo me caí -rascandose la nuca-

Christa:¡Estas no son marcas de caída! -tocandole un moreton de la cara-

Ymir:Au...Duele enana -empujandola hacia atrás-

Christa:Vamos,hay que taparte todo eso antes que llegen papá y mamá -tomandola de la mano-

Ymir:V-vale -mirando hacia otro lado para que Christa no vea su sonrojo-

Subiendo las escaleras Christa se tropieza pero no cae,Ymir no se burló de ella porque no la vio solo se dio cuenta de el tirón en su brazo,al llegar a su cuarto Christa

no encontraba el botiquín.

Ymir:¿cómo que no sabes donde esta enana? -mirandola con cara aburrida-

Christa:¡Lo encontré! -Mirando una repisa-

Ymir:Eh,está muy alto,¿crees que lo alcanzaras?

Christa:¡Claro que sí! -Subiendose a una silla-Un centímetro más -poniendose de puntillas-

Ymir:Admítelo,no lo alcanzaras -Tomándola en brazo y bajándola- Yo lo bajo -Subiendose a la silla-¿vez?,lo alcanze.

Christa¡Es que tu eres más alta! -Dandole un cabezaso-

Ymir:¡Au!,¿¡no vez que tengo una herida en el mentón?! -Sentada en el suelo-

Christa:Perdón,¿vale?,tú me haces enojar -Cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:¡Adoro cuando haces eso! -Tirandole las mejillas hacia los lados y un poco ruborizada-

Christa:¿¡A-ah!? -Ruborizada-

Ymir:E-Eh,no he dicho nada -Ruborizada y rascandose la nuca-

Christa:Eh,V-vale...

,

Pasaron 3 años luego de ese comentario de Ymir,Christa no olvida lo que le dijo Ymir ese que pasaron 3 años Ymir y Christa ivan en la misma escuela,Ymir teniendo

15 y Christa 13,por eso a Ymir le gustaba que Christa la despertara,pero no de la forma cuando van tarde.

Christa:¡Ymir,vamos tarde! -Haciendo un puchero-¡Ymiir!-Al ver que no despertaba no dudó en subirse encima y toma sus mejillas para estirarlas-¡Ymir vamos tarde!

Ymir:¡Au,enana me duele!-empujandola-¡Duele!

Christa:¡Es tarde! -Mirandola enojada-

Ymir:¡vale!,pero no grites que despertaras a papá y mamá.

Christa:ve rápido...

Ymir:Vale,vale.

Ymir se fue a bañar y Christa la esperaba en el salón,siempre recordaba las palabras que le dijo Ymir,eso hacia que se al salir de el baño grita:

Ymir:¡Christa!

Christa:¿que pasa? -Subiendo las escaleras-

Ymir:¿M-me podrías pasar la camisa de la escuela?,se me quedó encima de mi cama,¿alcanzas cierto? -en tono burlón-

Christa:Sí -haciendo un puchero-Aquí está -Se dijo a sí misma.

Christa:¿Y cómo te paso la camisa? -un poco ruborizada-

Ymir:Eemm,abre la puerte y solo tírala yo la tomare y listo -decía con una sonrisa-

Christa:¿S-segura?

Ymir:Sí,aparte,¿porque te da verguenza ver algo?,solo estoy en ropa interior -Riendose-

Christa:T-ten tu camisa -tirandola-Tonta -susurrando-

Ymir:Gracias enana -en tono burlón-

Christa:Sólo apurate.

Ymir al terminar de vestirse bajó rapidamente y salió corriendo ya que Christa ya se había ido.

Ymir:¡enana,esperame!

Christa:Si te hubieras apurado no me hubiera ido.-Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:P-Pero no tienes paciencia enana -desordenandole el cabello-

Christa:¡Dejame Ymir! -Dandole un cabezaso-

Ymir:¡Hey!,andas violenta hoy...¿que te hice?

Christa:N-Nada -Ruborizandose-

Ymir:hmm...Hey,¿No tienes frío?,esta nublado y casi lloviznando.

Christa:S-sí,pero no traje nada para taparme-Ruborizada por el frío-

Ymir:Sabía que no traerías nada...-Le da su bufanda-Toma.

Christa:P-Pero es tuya -Mirandola-

Ymir:¿O-Oh prefieres que te abraze? -Mirando a otro lado para que no vea su sonrojo-

Christa:Creo que me gusta esa opción -dijo susurrando-

Ymir:¿eh? -Mirandola sorprendida.

Christa:T-Tú nunca me has dado una muestra de afecto...

Ymir:Es porque no me he atrevido -La abraza-

Christa:V-vamos tarde -Caminando rápido para que no viera su rubor-

Ymir:Vale,vale -Riendose-

...

AQUI ESTA PORFIN :'3 la nueva historia que esta en proceso se viene muy buena,lo mejor es que es basada en hechos reales y contiene yuri e_e


	6. Preocupación

**Capitulo 6 ya *-*,gracias por leer 3**

Al llegar a la escuela Ymir subio a su piso,que era el segundo,pero algo la detuvo...

Ymir:¿Que quieres ahora? -Mirandola con aburrimiento como siempre-

Christa:Esta vez,no te metas en problemas,¿vale?

Ymir:¿Que clase de sugerencia es esa?,Yo no me meto en problemas desde...

Christa:¿Desde...?

Ymir:Aquella...promesa... -mirando a Christa-

Christa:Oh...E-Esa promesa -con un leve sonrojo

FLASH BACK

Christa:Antes de que lleguen papá y mamá me tienes que prometer algo...

Ymir:¿Qué cosa enana? -Guardando el botiquín-

Christa:Prometeme que nunca más pelearas con alguien -Abrazandola y apunto de llorar-

Ymir:C-Christa...-Al ver a su hermana llorando no dudo en devolverle el abrazo-

Christa:Promesa,¿cierto?

Ymir:Promesa enana,promesa-Besandole la mejilla-

FIN FLASH BACK

Christa:Eh...Ahí esta Sasha,me voy a clases,adios. -Corriendo y despidiendose a la vez con la mano-

Ymir:Adios,¡Esta vez presta atención en clases! -riendose-

Christa:¿¡Que dijiste?! -Devolviendose-

Ymir:Y-Yo solo dije que... -Sentandose en la escalera-

Christa:¡Dime! -Subiendose en sus piernas-

Ymir:S-solo dije...-Sonrojada-

Christa:Mmm... -Acercandose más a Ymir-

Ymir:Solo dije que prestaras atención en clases.-Sonrojada más de lo que estaba-

Christa:Pff...¿tanto te costo decir eso?,Ya me voy a clases. -Besando a Ymir en la mejilla- Vamos Sasha llegaremos tarde.

Ymir:C-Christa...-Tocandose su mejilla-

Marco:¡Hey Ymir!,¿Eh?,¿te sientes bien?

Ymir:Oh,Marco,Perdón no te vi,¿todo bien con Jean?

Marco:¿¡AH?!,P-Pero no hay nada entre nosotros. -Sonrojado-

Ymir:Marco,¡Toda la escuela lo sabe! -Mirandolo seria-

Marco:Todos saben lo de yo y Jean,pero nadie habla de Mikasa y Sasha,Eren y Levi,Annie y Armin... -Mirando el suelo mientras subía las escaleras-

Ymir:¿¡EH?!,¿¡Armin es pareja con Annie?!

Marco:¿Solo prestaste atención cuando dije que Armin estaba con Annie?-Sorprendido-

Ymir:No,No -Riendose-

Marco:Vale,solo entremos ya a el salón -mirando a Ymir-

Ymir:¡Oh rayos! -buscando en su mochila-

Marco:¿Que pasó? -Preocupado-

Ymir:Confundí mi cuaderno con el de Christa -Asustada- Marco,si ves al profesor retrasalo,yo bajare al salón de Christa -Corriendo-

Marco:E-Eh,vale -Extrañado-

Ymir:Tengo que llegar antes que toquen la campana para entrar a clases -Bajando las escaleras-

Mientras Ymir iva hacia el salón de Christa,Christa conversaba con Sasha,que era su mejor amiga,pero la conversación se detiene por,como era obvio,Ymir.

Christa:¡Ymir!,¿que haces aquí?

Ymir:Dejame pasar. -Empujandola-

Christa:¿Eh? -Mirando a Ymir extrañada-

Ymir:Veamos...-Revisando la mochila de Christa-

Christa:¡Eh!,¿que haces? -Quitandole la mochila-

Ymir:Este es tu cuaderno -Mostrandole el cuaderno- y este es el mío,estaba en tu mochila -Pasandole su cuaderno-

Christa:Esa fuiste tú la de la confusión,no me culpes -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:pff...eso ya no importa,ya me voy a clases -Revolviendole el cabello a Christa-

Sasha:Deberias aprovechar,¿sabes? -Sonriendole-

Christa:T-Tienes razón...Gracias,creeme si no funciona te ayudare de todas formas con Mikasa -Sonriendole-

Sasha:E-Eh vale -Sonrojada-

Christa:¡Ymir,espera! -Corriendo-

Ymir:¿Que quieres?,voy tarde a clases. -Sentandose en un escalón-

Christa:Ymir...¿T-Te gusta alguien? -Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:¿eh?,¿para que quieres saber? -Tomandole la mano- Sigueme.

Christa:y-ymir...-Sonrojada-

Ymir:LLegamos,la azotea. -Mirando a Christa-Bueno,¿que me querias decir?

Christa:Es lo que te pregunte...

Ymir:No mientas,odio que mientas -agachandose a la altura de Christa-

Christa:No estoy mintien-

Ymir:Si lo estas,se sonrojo tu nariz -Tocándole la nariz

Christa:Rayos,¿podrias soltarme la nariz? -Enojada-

Ymir:Dejame pensarlo...no -Apretandole la nariz-

Christa:Ymir,ya no tengo 5 años -Enojada-

Ymir:Para mi aún los tienes...-deprimida-

Christa:Ya tengo 13,no me trates como bebé -Deprimida-

Ymir:Tsk... -Sentandose-

Christa:¿Sabes lo que enverdad iva a decir? -Seria-

Ymir:¿Acaso leo mentes?,no -Seria y enojada-

Christa:Que pesada -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:Ya dejalo,me voy a clases si no dices nada -tocando su cabeza-

Christa:Claro... -Con una sonrisa falsa- Aún no me atrevo,y no me atrevere a decirselo ya -pensó-

Ymir llegó a su salón y ya que se sienta cerca de la ventana puede ver a Christa haciendo actividad física,eso hacia que no prestara atención en clases y eso hace que le llamen

la atención.

Profesor:Entonces...¡Ymir!,Digame las que pasa si un número negativo se junta con uno positivo en una suma.

Ymir:¿ah?,eh...bueno...

Profesor:Como era de saberse...-Suspirando- no me da más remedio de que se vaya donde el director.

Ymir:¿¡Eh?!,No,no si quiere se lo explico en el pizarrón -Parandose de su asiento-

Profesor:Ok,explique -Pasandole el plumón-

Ymir:Aquí vamos...-Susurró-

Ymir al explicar,se salvó del castigo y se fue a su banco,en vez de mirar por la ventana se dedicó a hablar con Mikasa.

Mikasa:Te salvaste de un gran castigo,idiota -Riendose y golpeandole el brazo-

Ymir:Solo fue suerte,creeme -Riendo-

Mikasa:y,¿Como ha estado Christa? -Con cara dudosa-

Ymir:Bien...Desconsentrada como siempre,pero bien -Sonriendole-

Mikasa:Ella es amiga de Sasha,¿cierto?

Ymir:Si,¿por que?

Mikasa:No,por nada -con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Mikasa,ese sonrojo lo dice todo -tocandole las mejillas-

Mikasa:¡Sueltame! -quitandole las manos de su cara-

Ymir:oh...Ya tocaron para salir,voy por Christa y nos vamos ¿vale?

Mikasa:Si,no te preocupes.

Ymir bajó a el salón de Christa,pero no la encontro ahi,fue a los camarines y tampoco estaba,hasta que se encontro con Sasha corriendo a lo lejos.

Sasha:¡Ymir! -Cansada-

Ymir:¿Sasha?,¿donde esta Christa? -Mirando a Sasha-

Sasha:por eso te buscaba -Respirando cansada-ven conmigo -Tomandola de la mano-

Ymir:¿eh? -Extrañada-

Sasha empezó a correr junto a Ymir que se empezaba a preocupar,pasaron los camarines,las salas y por ultimo dirección,eso hizo que Ymir se preocupara,así llegando a la enfermería.

Ymir:¿Que hacemos aquí? -Preocupada-

Sasha:Entra...-Con la cabeza abajo-

Ymir:Ok...-Nerviosa-

Al entrar Ymir no se encontro con algo muy agradable,Christa estaba en camilla,con la cara,rodilla y brazo lastimados,Ymir al ver eso no dudó en entrar corriendo.

Ymir:¿¡Que rayos te paso?!,¿¡Porque no me avisaste?! -Enojada y asustada a la vez-

Christa:N-No te lo dije porque cuando pasó vinimos directamente aquí -Intentando levantarse-

Ymir:¡No te levantes tonta,estas herida! -Recostandola-

Christa:E-Estoy bien...-Quitandose las manos de la mayor de encima-

Ymir:¿Que te pasa?,¿acaso te hice algo?

Christa:No...Solo es que,no me gusta que me cuides tanto... -Mirando hacia abajo-

Ymir:¿eh?,asi que era eso... Tsk,si quieres que me vaya solo dilo -Levantandose de la sila-

Christa:No me referia a eso... -tomandole el brazo-

Ymir:Decídete -Dijo secamente-

Christa:Quedate,necesito compañia y alguien que me lleve a casa...

Ymir:Tsk,Vamos ahora si quieres,oh prefieres quedarte más rato y despúes vengo por ti... -enojada-

Christa:Quedate,pero porfavor,no te enojes -Abrazándola-

Ymir:¡Sueltame! -Enojada-

Christa:Porfavor...Ymir no seas tan pesada -Con los ojos llorosos-

Ymir:Olvídalo -Cargandola en su espalda-Vamonos...

Christa:Ymir... -llendose a su mejilla-

Ymir:¿Que? -Caminando

Christa:No te enojes... -Besando la mejilla de Ymir-

Ymir:¿eh?...-Sonrojada-S-Si quieres duermete,supongo que estas adolorida...

Christa:Si...-Durmiendose-

Ymir:Nose como decirle algún dia que la quiero... -Susurro-

**Bueno aquí lo dejo,estoy pensando en otra historia aún no se u_u,ojala les haya gustado y eso dejen sus reviews 3**


	7. Cambios

**Hola n.n,aqui llegue con el cap 7 n_n,ahora tengo más tiempo ya que me torcí el tobillo,me pusieron yeso y tengo reposo por una semana :c,asi que esta semana la aprovechare un**

**montón,tambien tengo pensado hacer un canal para hacer parodias de distintos animes (o Cracks),bueno sin más comentarios vamos con el cap 7 n_n**

Ymir:Hey enana despierta,estamos por llegar -Tocando las mejillas de la menor-

Christa:¿ah?...¿llegar a donde? -Dijo la menor mirando a la mayor somnolienta-

Ymir:¿Es una broma,verdad enana? -Mirando a la menor extrañada-¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Christa:Es una posibilidad -Poniendo su cara en la cabeza de la menor-

Ymir:¡No te duermas en mi cabeza,tu babeas al dormir! -Tratando de quitar la cara de la menor-

Christa:¡Ymir no me muevas tanto que me caeré! -Tratando de sujetarse-

Ymir:oh,cierto...Perdón -Entristecida-

Christa:Apurate,saldra viento y estoy en falda -Golpeando la cabeza de la mayor con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Pudiste haberte puesto los pantalones de gimnasia -Con un tono de enojo-

Christa:Lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieras tomado e irnos -Cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:Tsk,siempre la culpa es mia -Mirando a la menor-

Christa:Ya llegamos,¿que hacemos afuera? -Poniendo su cabeza en los hombros de la mayor-

Ymir:N-No encuentro las llaves. -Con un tono nervioso-

Christa:¿¡Eh?!,¡Ymir eres una idiota! -Golpeando la cabeza de la mayor-

Ymir:Ya,ya deja de golpearme,¿Tienes tu celular? -Buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos-

Christa:Sí,pero no te lo daré -Cruzando los brazos-

Ymir:¿Eh?,¡Prestame tu celular! -Bajando a la menor-

Christa:¿¡Acaso no sabes el significado de NO!? -Encarando a la mayor-

Ymir:¡Es solo una llamada!-Lanzandose encima de la menor-

Christa:N-No te lo daré -Mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Es una llamada corta -Acercandose a la cara de la menor-

Christa:P-pero deja de hacer eso. -volteando su cabeza quedando frente a frente con la mayor-

Ymir:No puedo dejar de hacer esto. -Acercandose más,haciendo que ambas se sonrojen-

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando algo interrumpio el momento,si,lo que siempre arruina momentos así.

Christa:Es mamá -Mirando la calle-

Ymir:¿¡Ah?!,¡Si nos ve así pensara mal!. -Levantandose-

Christa:¡Cierto! -Levantandose-

Mamá:¿Y ustedes dos?,¿Porque están así de sonrojadas?,¿vieron un chico lindo verdad? -Mirando a las dos,en especial a Christa que era la más sonrojada-

Christa:Eh...,Sí exactamente eso paso -Con una sonrisa-

Ymir:E-Exacto,no creiste otra cosa ¿verdad? -Mirando a otro lado con un leve sonrojo-

Mamá:No,claro que no -Riendose-

Las dos hermanas no sabían que su madre las habia visto desde que Ymir se lanzo encima de Christa,la madre ya notaba que algo pasaba entre las dos pero ellas no se daban cuenta

y eso a la madre le gustaba.

Mamá:¿y porque estan fuera de la casa? -Extrañada-

Christa:¡Porque a la idiota de Ymir se le olvidaron las llaves! -Mirando a Ymir enojada-

Ymir:Se me debieron haber caido en la escuela cuando fui por ¡Alguien! a la enfermeria -Cruzandose de brazos-

Mamá:Christa ¿que te sucedio? -La madre se dio cuenta de sus bendas en sus brazos y piernas-

Christa:Estaba en gimnasia,cuando el balón lo tiraron a el cerro que esta cerca de la escuela,yo por ser la más baja tuve que ir ya que entraba por la cerca,entonces no vi donde puse

el pie,resbale y caí -Mirando triste a el suelo-

Ymir:¡¿Eso te costo tanto decirme cuando te pregunte!? -Tomando a Christa de la camisa y levantandola-

Christa:Y-Ymir...¡Bajame ya,duele! -Tratando de quitarse las manos de la mayor de encima-

Mamá:¡YUMIRU,BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE A TU HERMANA! -gritó la madre furiosa-

Christa:¿Y-Yumiru? -Mirando a Ymir extrañada mientras se sobaba el cuelo-

Ymir:Tsk,me iré a mi habitación -Subiendo las escaleras-

Mamá:Lo siento Christa,pero tenia que decirle -Mirando a Christa preocupada-

Christa:Mamá,¿porque le dijiste Yumiru a Ymir? -Mirando a su madre con cara extrañada-

Mamá:Algún dia te enteraras hija,ahora no es el momento,iré a hablar con tu hermana -Revolviendole el cabello-

Christa:Yo tambien quiero ir -preocupada-

Mamá:Tu ve despúes,primero yo,tengo que hablar unos temas con Ymir. -Dijo la madre secamente-

Christa:o-ok -Mirando a la madre extrañada-

La madre subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Ymir y se encontró a Ymir en su cama,llorando y tapada entera.

Mamá:¿Ymir,te sientes bien? -Levantandoo la manta-

Ymir:¿Crees que estoy bien despúes de lo que hice? -secandose las lágrimas-se lo que me vienes a decir,enseguida bajaré a pedirle disculpas. -Sentandose en su cama-

Mamá:No,no es eso,tengo que hablar contigo -Sentandose al lado de Ymir-

Ymir:ok,¿que quieres hablar? -Mirando a su madre con cara aburrida-

Mamá:¿porque tratas a Christa como si fuera una pequeña niña?

Ymir:¿eh?,ella aún es pequeña no sabe los peligros que hay afuera.

Mamá:¿segura que es porque es pequeña?,oh es porque le tomaste cariño desde que la...

Ymir:Shh...callate -Bajando de la cama-

Mamá:¿que haces? -Mirando lo que hacia la mayor-

Ymir:¿te han dicho que espiar es malo? -Abriendo la puerta-

Christa:Y-yo no estaba espiando,solo iva a entrar a el cuarto y las escuche...-Con un tono nervioso-

Ymir:No mientas,tu nariz se ha vuelto roja. -Tocándole la nariz-

Christa:¡Perdoname!,t-te prometo que no volvera a pasar. -llorando-

Ymir:¿eh?,Mamá ¿te parece si hablamos otro día? -Suspirando-

Mamá:Vale,vale,con tu padre iremos donde los abuelos,cuidense y no hagan nada malo. -Saliendo del cuarto-

Ymir:y bien,¿que querias? -Agachandose a la altura de la menor-

Christa:E-Era por lo que pasó cuando estabamos fuera de casa -Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:¿uh? -Viendo a la menor con un leve sonrojo-

Christa:¿P-porque no te detuviste? -Mirando hacia abajo-

Ymir:p-porque...N-No lo se -Rascandose la nuca-

Christa:¡Como no sabes,es tu mente! -Encarando a la mayor-

Ymir:¡pero en ese momento mi mente no reaccionaba!

Christa:¡¿Porque no reaccionaba?¡,¿¡en que rayos pensabas?!

Ymir:¡Que queria dejar algo marcado en tu vida antes que te fueras! -Con los ojos llorosos-

Christa:¿que...? -Mirando a la mayor-

Ymir:N-Nada...No quiero seguir peleando -Tomando su abrigo para despúes salir de la habitación-

Christa:¡Ymir!,¡Espera donde va...!

Ymir:A un lugar donde no puedes ir -Acorralando a la menor-

Christa:¿A-Ah? -Sonrojada-

Ymir:Tengo que ir a solucionar un problema mio -Bajando las escaleras-

Christa:¡P-Pero son las diez de la noche! -Corriendo detrás de la mayor-

Ymir:Deja de seguirme. -empujando a la menor dentro de la casa-

Christa:P-Pero te puede pasar algo y no tendr-

Ymir:No me pasara nada -Abrazando a la menor- Estare bien,no te preocupes -Tocando la cabeza de la menor y sonriendo-

Christa:No... -Agarrando la manga de su chaqueta- No estaras bien...

Ymir:¿y porque dices que no estare bien? -Riendose suavemente-

Christa:Porque llevas esa navaja,se que meteras en problemas y te dañaran... -Llorando mientras abrazaba a la mayor-

Ymir:Tsk...con mayor razón te debes quedar aquí -Abrazando a la menor-prefiero que me dañen a mí que a ti.

Christa:Pero no quiero que te dañ- -Mirando detrás de la mayor-¡Ymir,cuidado!

Ymir:¿eh? -Dandose la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre a punto de golpearla- Tsk...-Lanzandose encima de la menor para protegerla y cerrando la puerta-

Christa:¿¡quien era?!,¿¡Ymir?!,¡despierta!.

Ymir:¿uhm?,Christa...-Parandose-¿Estas bien?,no te golpearon? -Tocandole su cara y cuerpo-

Christa:No,pero a ti te golpearon -Tocandole su mejilla donde tenia un golpe-

Ymir:Eso no importa,fue un mal dia para que papá y mamá fueran donde los abuelos -Subiendo las escaleras-

Christa:¿Ymir,que pasa? -Asustada-

Ymir:luego te digo -Lanzando una maleta- ahi van tus cosas,no salgas hasta que yo baje.

Christa:O-Ok -tomando la maleta para sentarse en el sillón-

Ymir salto desde su ventana hacia un árbol para atacar por atrás a el tipo que estaba atrás,cuando llego se dio cuenta de algo,no era la persona que creia que era,sino era un ladrón

que queria entrar a la casa,no sabia si estar feliz o enojada,pero de todas formas le tiró una roca en su cabeza.

Ymir:¡hey,tú!,¡Ven por mí! -Sonriendo de lado-

X:Pff,contigo acabaré en unos cuantos segundos. -Corriendo hacia Ymir-

Ymir:Ya lo veremos. -Esquivando el golpe y golpeando la pantorrila del Hombre-

X:¡Au!,¡Me has roto la pantorrilla maldita! -Tomandose la pantorrilla-

Ymir:¿Me interesa? -Cargando a el hombre-

X:¿Donde me llevas? -Con un tono nervioso-

Ymir:Nose si sabias,pero hay una estación de policias calle abajo -Dejando a el hombre en el suelo-

X:N-No me digas que me tiraras por esta bajada,¿cierto? -Asustado y temblando-

Ymir:¿quien dijo que no podía?,aparte llegarias justo en la puerta de la comisaria,hay muchas denuncias en tu contra...

X:¡Porfavor ten piedad,yo solo iva a tomar a esa pequeña rubia que estaba dentro! -LLorando-

Ymir:¿que? -Tomandolo de la camisa-

X:M-Mira,mi nombre es Auruo,solo iva por parte de mi jefe eso es todo -Temblando-

Ymir:Tu jefe...¡Tu jefe es Dot pixis!,¿o me equivoco? -Ahorcando más a el hombre-

Auruo:S-Sí,¿Como lo sabes?

Ymir:Tsk...Eso no importa,vete ya -Lanzando a el hombre por la bajada-

Ymir volvio rápidamente a su casa antes que llegaran sus padres,al entrar encontro a Christa viendo televisión,con un peluche en sus manos.

Christa:Volviste,me estaba preocupando -Abrazando a la mayor-

Ymir:S-Si -Rascandose la nuca- Iré a dormir tú también deberias ir a dormir -Cargandola en su espalda-

Christa:No quiero ir a dormir -Bajandose de la espalda de la mayor- Digo,si quiero pero no me lleves en tu espalda -Corriendo por la escalera-

Ymir:uh...Hey no corras por las escaleras te puedes caer -Tomandola de la espalda-

Christa:¡Dejame,me puedes botar! -Pateando a la mayor en el estómago-¡Bajame,nos caeremo-!

Christa al golpear el estómago de Ymir,hace que la mayor se resbale y caigan las dos escaleras abajo,al llegar al final quedan en una posicion muy incómoda para las dos,Christa tendida

en el suelo e Ymir encima.

Ymir:Q-Quedamos así denuevo -Sonrojada-

Christa:Deberiamos dejar de hacer esto,¿sabes? -Mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada-

Ymir:S-Sí,mejor me levanto.

Christa:N-No -Tomando la camisa de la mayor-Me siento cómoda así. -Provocando un sonrojo a la mayor-

Ymir:¿uh?,¿Q-Que quieres? -Mirando hacia otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo-

Christa:Nose,Quizas algo que no quiera olvidar...

Ymir:¿Uh?,¿D-De que hablas?,Creo que el sueño te esta haciendo decir cosas sin sentid- -Sonrojandose al ver que sus caras están demasiado cerca-

Christa:Me referia a...Bueno no importa,de todas formas se que puedo hacer algo que no puedo olvidar contigo... -Sonrojandose al decir eso-

Ymir:¿Q-Que cosa? -Sonrojandose-

Christa:Esto...-Besando la mejilla de la mayor-Con eso me basta -Sonriendole-

Ymir:T-Tonta...Haces que me sonroje -Sentandose en el suelo-

Christa:Te ves tierna cuando te sonrojas -Abrazandola-

Ymir:Mira quien habla. -Quitandose a la menor de encima- Me iré a dormir.

Christa:Admite que te gustó que te besara la mejilla.-Balanzeandose con sus pies-

Ymir:¡Callate! -Cerrando la puerta-

Ymir subió a su cama esperando a Christa para asustarla,pero no llegó.

Ymir:Aún no sube,son las doce y no sube,ire por ella. -Bajandose de su cama- ¡Christa,sube a dormir es tarde! -Bajando las escaleras-

Ymir no la encontraba,buscó en el comedor,cocina,pieza de sus padres,fue a el baño y tampoco estaba solo le faltaba el entretecho,al subir se encontro con una sorpesa

Ymir:¿Christa,estas aquí? -Levantando la puertecilla-

Christa:¡Ymir,cuidado!

Ymir:¿Eh? -volteandose-

...

**Y bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap,se me esta acabando la imaginación u.u,asi que me gustaria si me pueden dar ideas n.n,un saludo a BrenBren que me ha estado dando unos**

**consejos n_n,nos leemos mañana y adiós 3**


	8. Mejorando

**Aquí estamos con el cap 8 n.n,en mi perfil pueden encontrar otra historia llamada "Amor infantil",recién lleva un capitulo asi que tiene para mucho tiempo,bueno sin más molestias**

**vamos con el capitulo /(._.)/**

Ymir:¿¡Pero que...?! -Sorprendida al ver que la menor la abraza por la espalda-

Christa:Te estaba esperando -Soltando a la mayor-

Ymir:¿Eres idiota o te haces? -cerrando la puertecilla y parandose-

Christa:¿P-Porque la pregunta? -Mirando extrañada a la mayor-

Ymir:¿Porque crees? -Acercandose a la menor haciendo que retroceda-

Christa:N-No lo se,creeme -Retrocediendo- D-Deja de hacerme retroceder -Topando con la pared del ático-

Ymir:Haces que me preocupe -Acorralando a la menor-

Christa:P-Perdón...No pense que preocuparias,aparte deja de preocuparte tanto por mí -Moviendo a la mayor a un lado-

Ymir:¿Porque quieres que no preocupe por tí? -Tomando del brazo a la menor-

La menor se quedó parada por unos minutos,no se movía e Ymir tampoco,querían romper el silencio,pero no podian,Christa no aguantó más tiempo en ese lugar y bajó dejando sola a

Ymir,Ymir se quedó ahí como por una hora hasta que decidió bajar y pedirle perdón a la menor,pero no la encontró,subió a el balcón y se encontraba ahí.

Ymir:Hey... -Sentandose al lado de la menor-

Christa:...

Ymir:Oye,no me ignores enana. -Empujandola hacia el lado-

Christa:No te ignoro,solo estoy enojada contigo,es todo -Susurro-

Christa se levantó y dejo sola a Ymir en el balcón,Ymir se quedo pensativa,se preguntaba que hizo y porque Christa estaba enojada con ella,eso a Ymir la ponía triste,a nadie le

gusta ver a Christa enojada,pero a ella sí,le encantaba cuando hacia sus pucheritos cuando estaba día siguente,Ymir se quedó dormida y Christa no la despertó para ir

a la escuela,Ymir se dió cuenta que era tarde y no dudó en vestirse rápido tomar sus cosas y salir,para peor,se le había olvidado el almuerzo,cosa que le tuvo que pedir a Christa.

Ymir:¡Oye enana! -Sentandose al lado de ella en la mesa-

Christa:¿Que quieres? -Respondío secamente la menor-

Ymir:No me despertaste esta mañana -Tocandole las mejillas-

Christa:Sueltame,Si no te desperté será por una obvia razón -Quitando las manos de la mayor de sus mejillas-

Ymir:Ok,si tanto estas enojada,te vas sola hoy. -Cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado-

Christa:Ok. -respondió secamente,a la vez levantandose de la mesa-

Ymir:¿EEhh?,¿que le hize ahora? -Apoyando su cabeza en la mesa-

Reiner:¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Ymir:No,si no,no estaría como estoy -Tapandose la cara-

Annie:Deberias de preguntarle. -Poniendo su mano en la espalda de Ymir-

Ymir:¿Acaso crees que no lo hice?,¡se lo pregunte todo el día! -Levantado la cabeza-

Mikasa:¡Oye,tú! -Levantado a Ymir de la mesa-

ymir:¿que pasa Mikasa? -Rascandose la cabeza-

Mikasa:¿Sabes que le pasa a Christa? -Caminando a lado de Ymir-

Ymir:No. -Entristecida-

Mikasa:Mmm...¿No le habras dicho algo y lo malinterpreto?

.

Sasha:¡Ymir! -Corriendo-

Ymir:¿Que pasa sasha? -Volteandose-

Sasha:Te queria preguntar sí...¿¡M-Mikasa?! -Sonrojandose-

Ymir:Si lo que ivas a preguntar era sobre Christa,No,no se que le sucede,ahora las dejo solas -Subiendo las escaleras-

Sasha:¿T-Tú tampoco sabes? -Con un tono nervioso-

Mikasa:No.

Sasha:¡Lo tengo,creo que ya sé porque está asi!,Vamos -Tomando de la mano a Mikasa-

Mikasa:O-Ok. -Sonrojandose-

Ymir subió a su salón,y se sentó,no tomó nunca en cuenta la clase,lo único que pensaba era porque Christa estaba tan enojada y tan irritable,cuando tocaron el timbre pudo salir de

el trance en el cúal estaba,cuando salió de su salón se encontró con Sasha y Mikasa,estaban las dos conversando a el fondo del pasillo,no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió su

estaba en la salida se encontró con Christa que estaba conversando con Reiner,Ymir se escondió tras un pilar y los llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vió que Reiner estaba

apunto de besar a Christa,eso la hizo sentir mal,tomó sus cosas y se largó,al llegar a casa su madre le tenía la comida lista.

Ymir:¡Ya llegue! -Tirando su bolso a el sillón-

Mamá:¿Y Christa? -Friendo los huevos-

Ymir:Tsk,se quedó en la escuela. -Cabizbaja-

Mamá:¿Se quedó con un amigo o amiga? -Sirviendole la cena a Ymir-

Ymir:Supongo... -Sentandose en la mesa-

Mamá:Creo que ahi viene Christa,escucha la puerta de afuera.

Ymir:LLegó 20 minutos despúes que yo,tsk. -Levantandose de la mesa-

Christa:LLegé a casa -Cerrando la puerta-

Ymir:Por fin... -Subiendo las escaleras-

Christa:... -Cabizbaja-

Mamá:¿Que pasó con ustedes dos?,no me digan que se pelearon otra vez. -Sirviendole a Christa-

Christa:Me porté mal con ella,solo porque estaba enojada con otra persona. -Cabizbaja-

Mamá:¿Porque no vas a hablar con ella?

Christa:Creo...Creo que eso haré -Levantandose de la mesa-

Ymir subió a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama,no podía quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza,no podía creerlo,no podía creer que ya había perdido a ó unos pasos,era Christa

que iva a hablar con ella,al escucharla Ymir se tapó para que no la viera llorar.

Christa:¿Ymir? -Cerrando la puerta-

Ymir:¿Que quieres? -Tratando de ocultar su tristeza-

Christa:Quiero hablar contigo -Subiendo a la cama de Ymir-

Ymir:¿Sobre que? -Acurrucandose más-

Christa:Por todo lo que paso hoy -tratando de quitarle la manta-

Ymir:Ya,Ya,¿que quieres hablar? -Sacandose la manta de encima-

Christa:Ymir...¿Estuviste llorando? -Tocando la cara de la mayor-

Ymir:¿LLorar,yo?,¡Ja!,ni que fuera tú cuando tienes pesadillas -Tocando la frente de la menor-

Christa:Tonta -Empujando a la mayor mientras hace un puchero-

Ymir:Poniendonos serias,¿que quieres hablar? -rascandose la nuca-

Christa:Por lo de hoy... -Cabizbaja-

Ymir:Uh...

Christa:Perdón si te trate mal,estaba enojada con otra persona...

Ymir:¿Con quien,con Reiner? -cruzandose de brazos-

Christa:¡Cómo...!Nos viste,¿cierto? -Cabizbaja-

Ymir:¡Tsk!,estaban en medio de la escuela,más de alguien los vio.

Christa:¿Porque te enojas tanto?,Sera acaso que...¡Te dio celos! -Apuntando a la mayor-

Ymir:¿¡Eh?!,-Sonrojandose-Y-Yo no pondría celosa...-Rascando su mejilla-

Christa:T-Te sonrojaste -Tocando las mejillas de la mayor-

Ymir:¡Eso pasa cuando me dices cosas como esas! -Haciendole cosquillas a la menor-

Christa.Y-Ymir...Y-Ya para me da cosquillas -Decía entre risas-¡Te dije que pares! -Dandole un cabezaso a la mayor haciendo que se caiga de la cama-

Ymir:Au...Me dolió -Sobandose la cabeza-

Christa:¡Ymir!,¿Estas bien,te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Ymir:Claro que sí,me caí de la litera -Sobandose la cabeza-

Christa:¡Perdón! -Apunto de llorar-

Ymir:O-Oye no llores,no es para tanto -Tratando de tranquilizarla-

Christa:P-Pero te has daño por mí culpa -LLorando-

Ymir:Ya te dije que estoy bien...-Abrazando a la menor-

Christa:Y-Ymir...-Acurrucandose en el regaso de la mayor-

Ymir:¿Ya te sientes mejor? -Secandole las lágrimas a la menor-

Christa:Contigo aquí...Sí -Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:¿eh? -Sonrojada-

**...**

**Hasta aquí con el capitulo :c,perdón por las tardanzas pero los estudios me tienen de mal humor aveces u.u,ojala entiendan n.n**


	9. Y tú,¿A quien amas?

**Na pos HOLI n_n,¿cómo están?,vamos con el cap 9 ya 0.0**

Al día siguente,Ymir se fue sola,ya que había tenido una discusión con Christa.

**FLASH BACK.**

ymir:Oye,ya vamos a dormir -tocando las mejillas de la menor-

Christa:No quiero -acurrucandose más en la mayor-

Ymir:Ya sale -Botando a la menor mientras se levantaba-

Christa:Mala -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:Ya duermete enana -Recostandose en su cama-

Christa:Quiero dormir contigo -En la escalera que da a la cama de Ymir haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:¿y por qué quieres dormir conmigo? -Sentandose en su cama-

Christa:Tengo frío -Con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:Toma -Le lanza un oso de peluche-Hace tiempo que no duermes con él

Christa:¡Eres mala! -enojandose mientras baja la escalera hacia su cama-

Ymir:Ya duermete enana.

Ymir al dormirse,sintió un ruido fuera de la casa,siendo más preciso en el balcón.

Ymir:No me digas que...-Bajando la cabeza para ver la cama de Christa-Si,no está

Ymir bajó de la cama intentando no hacer tanto ruido,abrio la puerta y se escuchaba el silencio de la casa,caminó hasta el final del pasillo y ahí se encontraba,

sentada,abrazando sus piernas sin nada puesto encima,por lo cúal Ymir no dudó en ponerle su chaqueta.

Ymir:Te ibas a enfermar -Sentandose junto a la menor-

Christa:¿uh?...claro...-Bajando la cabeza-

Ymir:¿Que te pasa? -Mirando extrañada a la menor-

Christa:Nada. -Con tono enojado-

Ymir:Dime -Acercandose a la menor provocando que las dos se sonrojen-

Christa:¿¡Uh?! -Sonrojandose- No te acerques tanto.. -Con tono nervioso-

Ymir:¿qué pasa?,¿acaso te pones nerviosa?-acercandose más-

Christa:S-Sí -Sonrojandose completamente-

Ymir:hum -Sonriendo de lado mientras se ponía en posición para mirar el cielo apoyando los brazos-

Christa:hey Ymir.-Bajando la cabeza con un leve sonrojo-

Ymir:¿qué pasa? -Sonriendole-

Christa:¿t-tú amas a alguien? -sonrojandose-

Ymir:¿eh?,¿de donde salió eso? -Sonriendo de lado-

Christa:Sólo responde...-bajando la cabeza-

Ymir:Bueno...sí-Mirando el cielo-

Christa:¿y quien es?

Ymir:no te diré -Sacando la lengua-

Christa:Dime -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:megustastú-Tosiendo-

Christa:No te entendí nada -Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:No importa -Sonriendole- y dime,¿tú amas a alguien?

Christa:¿¡uh?! -Sonrojandose-¿Es necesario responder? -Respondió la menor bajando la cabeza-

Ymir:Claro que sí-Mirando a la menor con cara aburrida-

Christa:Te lo diría,pero aún no es el momento -Sonriendo cabizbaja-

Ymir:¡oh vamos!,¡Dime!-Moviendo a la menor de lado a lado-

Christa:Tú no me dijiste Ymir -Con tono somnoliento-

Ymir:oye,tienes sueño vamos a dormir -Levantandose y tomándo a Christa en brazo-

Christa:sí,oye Ymir ¿Mañana tienes partido de fútbol?

Ymir:sí,pero es cuando estás en clases -entrando a la habitación-

Christa:Pero puedo saltarme las clases-Haciendo un puchero-

Ymir:¿Estás loca?,No te saltarás las clases por mi partido.-Enojada-

Christa:¿por qué? -Con tono triste-

Ymir:...

Christa:Dime -Acercandose a Ymir-

Ymir:Por la simple razón de que puedes reprobar.

Christa:¡La única que está por reprobar aquí eres tú,y no le quieres decir a mamá y papá! -La menor al enojarse se tapa completamente con las sábanas-

Ymir:¡Callate,puedes despertarlos!

Christa:¡No me interesa,mientras más rápido se enteren mejor!

Ymir:Tsk...-Cabizbaja y tomando sus cosas-Mejor me voy a dormir abajo.

Christa:Bueno,ve.-con tono seco-

Ymir cerró la puerta suavemente para no despertar a sus padres,si hubiera sido más temprano hubiera dado un portazo,pero no se atrevió,se recostó en el sillón y se

durmió.Al amanecer despertó antes que Christa,Ymir subió a su cuarto por sus cosas,al ver a Christa dormir recordó la discución y no la quizo despertar,sólo puso el

despertador para que se despierte y se largó.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**...**

**hasta aquí lo dejo,mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene atrapada y no he tenido tiempo para escribir,les prometo que en cuento salga de vacaciones**

**me pongo al día n.n**


End file.
